Hill Dwarves
Subrace of Dwarves. Description As a hill dwarf, you have keen senses, deep intuition, and remarkable resilience. Dwarves are common in the lands to the south and east. They are formidable warriors, proud of their long traditions, with strong ties to clan. They are gruff and haughty and have a love of fine craftsmanship and an eagerness to trade. Hill dwarves are best known for crafting beautiful objects. According to them, all the natural resources of the world exist for mortals to turn them into objects of great beauty. Gold dwarves don't want the most of everything; they want the best. Their artisans toil over items for years, getting their etchings and fine details just right before being satisfied with their efforts. That deliberate, perfectionist approach is a reflection of gold dwarf culture, in which there is a right and proper way to do everything. Tradition dictates every aspect of a gold dwarf's life, from one's place in society, to prospects for marriage, to what careers are acceptable. HIll dwarves who take up a life of adventuring, away from the clan, rarely forsake their traditions when doing so. Even though they might have to live as outsiders for a time, they hope to ultimately improve their standing in their society. Phrelle Hill Dwarves Alithrya Hill Dwarves are amongst rare races in Alithrya, however they are treated normally with their clan ties to whichever city the clan as settled in. They generally avoid Segrot due to the “snobiness” of the elves. Cantomer A larger amount of clans then normal have begun traveling to Cantomer to reclaim other clan’s lost treasures. They see the underdark invasion of the previous lands as a slight to dwarven kind. Adventuring Hill Dwarves even work together across clan. Ezora Hill Dwarves are not common on Ezora. They create small pockets within the south, settling closer to the mountains. These clans integrate to society while holding their racial beliefs at heart. Laikka While Laikka is known to have the largest dwarven settlement at Thor Lidor, and some Hill Dwarves did settle there, most hill dwarves have settled further south in other regions. They are more common to be encountered outside of the mountain settlements of dwarves. Northern Chain Hill Dwarves are very rare in the Northern Chain, without any kingdom and much of the trade taking place across water they are a rare group to encounter. Southern Chain Similar to the Northern Chain, Hill Dwarves are rare in the Southern Chain. While there is a few who have settled in the Dwarven city of Dhireldur. Yedria Yedria is another continent where the Hill Dwarves are seen without any major settlements. They have created dwarven districts in a number of cities to maintain their beliefs even against the very different culture in Yedria. Hill Dwarf Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Dwarven Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Parts of this Article come from the PHB and SCAG from Wizards of the Coast.Category:Subrace